This invention relates to a method for accessing data key actuated devices, a portable device for accessing such key actuated devices, and a secure access system.
Access to an increasing number of devices is controlled by data access keys. For example, access to an automated teller machine (ATM) is controlled by keypad entry of an appropriate personal identification number (PIN). Similarly, access to high security doors may be controlled by keypad entry of a pass code. Access to security systems, computer networks, and voice mail systems are also typically pass code controlled. As the number of devices which demand an access key for access increases, it becomes more difficult for a user to recall all the necessary access keys. Furthermore, the security of such key actuated devices may be compromised if the access key is not maintained in strict secrecy by the authorized user.
This invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of known security systems.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method for accessing data key actuated devices, comprising the steps of: receiving a key actuated device identifier; receiving a biometric; determining whether said received biometric is an authorized biometric; where said received biometric is an authorized biometric, comparing said received key actuated device identifier with stored key actuated device identifiers and, on finding a matching stored key actuated device identifier, retrieving a stored access key associated with said matching stored key actuated device identifier; and transmitting said retrieved access key.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a portable electronic access device comprising: a biometric input; a verifier responsive to said biometric input for verifying that a biometric which is input to said biometric input matches an authorised biometric and providing a verification indication; a memory storing a plurality of access keys, each for use in accessing a key actuated device and a plurality of key actuated device identifiers, each associated with one of said plurality of access keys; a receiver for receiving a key actuated device identifier; a comparator for, responsive to a verification indication from said verifier, comparing a received key actuated device identifier with said stored key actuated device identifiers and, on finding a matching stored key actuated device identifier, retrieving a stored access key associated with said matching stored key actuated device identifier; and a transmitter for transmitting a retrieved access key.